Love & Power
by pearlangel7
Summary: Sequel from Another Chance, another Bonkai fanfic: Love & Power: Bonnie and Kai have to confront several big challenges that affect their relationship and their future. Would they be able to make it? Would they be able to commit themselves fully to each other? Is it true love? I don't own any of TVD characters present, this is wishes Rated M for sexual content. Enjoy this journey
1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's note: Hello everyone, how are you? Hope you had a great week. Please if you didn't read Another Chance go to that one first, then you can read this. Here's the link s/11234391/1/Another-Chance Hope you'll enjoy this story too. Thank you all for your imput, here you go. Pearlangel7**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Trouble in Paradise**

It has been a week of pure bliss! I have spend the whole week with Kai without any interruptions. He has been a wonderful lover. Never felt at ease with my womanhood, like that. All because of him. I felt cherish in all his attention.

I know the gang is probably hiding some stuff to me. Because this is impossible that there's nothing dramatic happening here. We are talking about Mystic Falls! I am glad they did though, I needed a break. Probably Caroline and Elena are behind this.

Lately, I had weird dreams about Joshua Parker, Lily Salvatore and the witchpires. In one of them, the heretics were unleashed, because Lily found a loophole. I told Kai, Damon and Elena about it, but they all said, I worry too much. But I had a feeling, they're not telling me, the whole truth.

During the week end, Caroline decided to do a get together in Boarding House. Everyone was there. Lily was amicable with me, but I had a gut feeling about her. I felt so uneasy and I didn't believe her act. The way she has been talking about her "family", since she left 1903. I know she won't give up that easily. I had to tell someone about this.

During our gathering, I spoke to Matt about it and he told me to come to Lockwood Mansion, this afternoon. I didn't want to lie to Kai, but I had to know what's going on. I told him that I was going to my old place in Mystic Falls, to pick up some clothes.

Since the mansion is near to my house, it will be a perfect alibi. Alibi? It's not a crime, just a little white lie! I felt so bad, because I saw innocence and sincerity in Kai's eyes. I knew he believed completely what I said. I felt guilty. Meanwhile he would be hanging out with his twin, Jo. He wanted to reconnect with his siblings and I do encourage him to do so.

I knocked the door, Matt appeared, greeted me and let me in.

"Matt, thank you for listening to me about this. I didn't know who else to turned to for this."

"When Bonnie Bennett has a hunch, you don't ignore it."

When I walk in the living room, there were so many anti-vampire weapons, that I was astonished.

"Where did you find all of this?"

A familiar male voice from behind said. "You should asked who brought all of this?"

I turned and see Jer, next to Matt. He looked older and he had more muscles than last time I saw him. I think it's his way to compensate that he's the youngest in our group. I looked at him, I can't help myself to compare him to Kai.

I realized that our relationship wasn't as deep, that we thought. Since I got back, I didn't think about him. I didn't miss him, this was so different with Kai. Just been far from him, right now, I feel it in my bones. I miss him so much already. I can't wait to see him after this and tell him I love him.

"Jer... What?... I thought you were-"

"It was a lie, I wanted to find my purpose as a Hunter. I lied to everyone, except Matt and Alaric. When both of them, elaborate to me about Lily Salvatore and the heretics, I came here to get ourselves prepared if they are out."

"I see you guys aren't messing around"

"But when Matt told me about your dreams, this bring even more concerns."

Matt's cell phone start to ring, he look who was calling, said he has to take this and left the room. An awkward silence was between us. I didn't know why, it's not like we were in bad terms, I think...

"You look good, Bonnie..." He look at me appreciatively. It was bizarre. Usually I would feel flattered, but right now, I felt the contrary. I wanted him to stop.

"Thank you Jer... But I have to say-"

"I know there's someone else... I can put two and two together. When I ask about you to Matt, he changes topic. I can see it's the case, by the way you are reacting right now. Who is he?

I could hear the anger and the jealousy in his voice. I didn't understand why, since the fact he left and never came back for me, when I was free from the prison world. Show me he doesn't care for me like that.

"It's-"

My phone rang, it was Elena. I answered she was agitated.

"Elena what's going on?"

"Where are you? Please tell me, you are in Mystic Falls."

"Yes I am."

"Lily got out, she just attacked Jo, so Kai can help her to released the heretics. He had time to protect his sister, and himself, but she got away. I'm with them right now, in the campus. Probably she's coming after you! Bonnie, I'm sorry, you were right!

"What's going on? Is Elena ok?" I shook my hand for him to shut up.

"Jer... I thought he was at school, what is he doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Elena it's too long to explain, so we'll go to the Boarding House, and we will see what we are going to do about this situation and I'll explain everything."

Elena kept herself silence, probably because she wasn't alone. "Ok then, see you soon."

I hung up with her and I closed my eyes, hoping that Kai wasn't that close, damn Elena's vampire hearing! I heard Kai's hurtful voice saying telepathically. _I can't believed you lied to me! Why? To see him...? I thought you were done with him? Do you still love him? You told me you love me, so why this!_ My heart felt so heavy. I started to feel a headache. Matt was back, we explained the situation and we went to the Boarding School. On our way there, I didn't know what else to say. I felt so ashamed. _I'm sorry, I don't love Jeremy, I love you! You know that! I'll explain everything when I see you! Trust me please...Don't be jealous... I love you..._ But he never answered, I grew worried as I was waiting for them to arrive.

* * *

 **I hope you like it. Have a good week. Review it and give any suggestions, feel free to do so. Pearlangel7**


	2. Green-eyed Monster

**Author's note: Hello everyone, find the time to write another chapter, hope you'll enjoy. Have a good week! Pearlangel7**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Green-eyed Monster**

I can't believe this is happening! Jo is on the floor, unconscious from Lily's attack. I'm scared, for her life and the babies. Thank God, we were near of the hospital, where Elena was doing her internship. She's on her way right now. There were no wounds to heal, no blood, she was just unconscious. Bonnie was right about Lily's intentions. I should have listen to her, this wouldn't have happened.

Elena came with vampire speed.

"I came as fast that I can."

"She has been unconscious since then. Don't know what it's going on?"

" I could hear her heartbeat and the babies too, open her mouth, let see if she can at least get some of my blood if not, I'll give it later through her IV. I'm sure she'll be fine."

I opened Jo's mouth, some Elena's blood went down to her system. Slowly, she came to herself. "Kai, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later... Elena, can you call Bonnie to make sure she stay at Mystic Falls? Probably, Lily is still around, or went to her dorm room. I want to make sure she's safe."

I helped my sister to get up, we direct ourselves to the hospital. We were silent, I think a little shaken about what just happened. Elena was behind us, calling Bonnie. I was listening, worrying about her. Bonnie picked up, she was still in Mystic Falls. I felt so happy and relieved that she was ok.

Then, suddenly, I felt betrayed. Jeremy is with her!? What? Why she lied to see him? Are they back together? I know Elena was confused as me. So much anger was bubbling up. All this week was fake? I spoke to her telepathically, showing her that I know about her lie. She answered that she loves me, to not be jealous but to trust her. First off, I'm not jealous. I'm mad as hell that she lied.

Why this secrecy? How can I trust her, since she lied to me? I know she cared about him a lot, she sacrificed herself so many times. Maybe she will go back to him... I can't even imagine my life without her. I love her and she love me, right? She won't leave me. I was trying to convince myself, but fear grip my heart. She will explain to me that she's going back to him. I needed to see her, I didn't say anything else telepathically, because I knew my emotions were all over the place. I didn't want to say something then regret it after.

Elena felt uneasy, after she hung up, she acted as if she didn't have that conversation with Bonnie, but you can see in her eyes, that she didn't know what to say.

We didn't say anything about it, we were just focusing on Jo and her babies well being. After thirty minutes, which seems forever, she came back, smiling reassuring us that everything is ok. We direct ourselves to Elena's car, so we can go to the Boarding House. I have to be real, I'm dreading this moment. What is she going to say?

* * *

Damon greet us with one of his legendary smirks, when he saw Jeremy and look at me "This will be interesting!"

I look at him and give him an aneurysm. I shouldn't but I couldn't resist. "Ok! Ok! I'll shut up!" I stopped, satisfied to affect him like that. Matt and Jeremy were laughing. Good for him!

"Have you heard from Lily?"

"No, but Stefan and Caroline are looking for her, right now." He look all the equipment, Jeremy had and said to him "You forgot your crossbow!" They laughed.

I went outside to get some fresh air. For the millionth time, I started to worry about Kai. He didn't say anything. Is he on his way or he won't come, because he's too upset? Is he going to believe me about Jeremy? I hope he does, I fear this will bring a big snag in our relationship.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that Jeremy followed me. "You thinking about him, right? Please don't tell me it's Kai!"

I turned to him and said:

"Yes and yes, it's Kai, he changed, you should know more than anybody, since you were there, when you were trying to rescue me!" I don't know where this anger is coming from. But I didn't like the way, Jeremy is talking about Kai.

"It was a one time thing! He tried to kill you several times and he left you behind! How can you seriously trust him?"

"Jeremy, you weren't there after, when I came back, he redeem himself and cared for me, in ways you will never understand."

He got closer, look into my eyes, took my hand and said "You know I care about you, if you need anything , I'm here for you, this time I'm not leaving, I promise."

I was so uncomfortable, trying to removed my hand but he was holding it tight. "Jer, I-"

"Sorry to interrupt!" My heart jumped, I recognized Kai's voice. I turned to see him, if looks could kill, Jeremy and me would be dead by now. He glanced my hand held by Jeremy. "I need to talk to you." He said calmly, but I know he was about to explode. I can't blame him. Jeremy didn't want to leave and was about to confront Kai, but Elena gave him a look to come inside. He has some explaning to do with her, so he left us.

Kai start to walk towards the woods, I followed him. I didn't want any indiscreet ears in our conversation. I felt ashamed, I can't believed I lied to him, for a little thing and now it's getting worse. Jeremy been here, holding my hand, just make the matter worse. I hope he doesn't think I'm going back with Jer. This is a mess!

* * *

 ** _Isssh, Bonnie is in trouble! What do you think is going to happen? Coming soon.:) thank you for the love everyone! Feel free to comment, review or pm me! pearlangel7_**


	3. Eden

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, it's me again lol! Hope all is well, I saw some videos of Kat Graham and Chris Woodin BloodyNightCon, I wish Julie Plec and her team bring Kai's back. It hurts my bonkai heart! Sniff sniff! Anyway here's another chapter! Hope you love it. :) **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Eden**

I'm really messed up! I have conflicting feelings about Kai. How can I be scared of him and attracted to him at the same time? I missed him so much, I just want to kiss him. He's intense indigo stare, gave me shivers. I was totally turned on. The natural scents of the trees, the earth, make me feel like Eve. I just wanted to removed all my clothes and get into my primal instincts.

"You wanted to talk... TALK!" He said angrily, oblivious of my turmoil.

I cleared my throat wanted to tell him, I wanted to do something else, but I knew right now, wasn't the time.

"It's not what you think. I lied to you to go see Matt about my suspicions on the witchpire. He was the only one, who believed me. I didn't want you to persuade me to not follow my intuition. Jeremy is here for the heretics. He brought a bunch of anti-vampire weapons, so we can modify them to affect their witch side, too. I didn't know that Jeremy was here, until I went to see Matt. Only Alaric and Matt, knew about him. What you saw earlier. It's all Jeremy, I don't want him, I want you. I know it's hard to believe right now, but I love you!"

I blurted everything now, I was thirsty and out of breath. He didn't say anything, but you saw in his eyes he was hesitating. "I'm sorry, to not have been honest, I realize now this is not as important than our relationship." I approach myself to him, slowly he flinched. I was hurt, but I continue until his back against a tree.

"Bonnie..." He said my name with so much pain. "I don't know what to believe." I took his hand, put it on left breast where it could feel my heartbeat, look into his eyes said telepathically. _Just follow your heart what does it say?_

"But earlier... What I saw, seems two past lovers that want to get back together. I even heard him say he cared about you and he's staying."

I took his head with my two hands, look into his beautiful indigo eyes full of hurt and uncertainties and said. I wanted to removed the pain that I caused. "You weren't there before that, I don't care about Jeremy Gilbert, all I care about is you!" I kissed him passionately. At first, he wasn't responding, but then he groaned and he did. He touched my breast through my bra, the way I love it, I couldn't stop myself to moan. I missed his hands on my body, but I didn't want to use sex in manipulative way. Our lovemaking is so perfect, I didn't want to be tainted and I want this to be resolved, first. I step back, it took all my will power to do so. Especially when he was looking at me like that.

"Kai, do you trust me, when I say Jeremy is the past, you are my present? I don't want you to be jealous of him. I find it cute, it demonstrate you care about me as I care about you. I probably react the same way or worst, if we switch roles. But he'll probably be around for awhile, and we need his hunter expertise to strike victoriously the heretics. I'm sorry again to have lied to you, please forgive me."

"I do forgive you, and I'll tried to not kill him." He said with a smile.

He kissed me, caressed me with so much hunger, I thought I was going to faint. Kai know my body better than myself. I am already wet and ready for him. I never did it in the woods. I was happy I had a skirt. Eagerly I removed my leather jacket, I removed my bra, so he could touch my breasts freely under my tank top. He tear it with his bare hands. I was half naked but I didn't care at this point.

The nipples were hard and painful, due to excitement and frisky cold air. He start to touch them,I shivered and whimpered. I need to feel him in me. _Please Kai Please!_ I said telepathically. He chuckled, telling me to be patient, this was torture!

I knew exactly how to stop it and get what I want. Patience is a virtue, that I don't have, especially for this! My hands was on his abs, it went down slowly. I started to unbuckled his belt and his jeans. I put my hands in his boxer, gaps a little when I touch his penis. It always amazed me the mixture of hardness and softness. It was so big.

He groans fiercely, he lift me up through my butt, positioned myself for better access. My legs were around his hips and my hands on his neck to make sure I don't fall. All I wanted, was him inside of me. It was a necessity like air. "Kai... Please..."

With a movement of hips, I felt all of him in. He stayed still, so we can adjust to each other, but I wanted more. I started to ride him. The pleasure and the power I felt was decadent and indescribable. The devotion in his eyes, make me feel like a woman. I felt more powerful in his arms than when I fight enemies with my magic. It thrilled me to have that effect on him.

"Bonnie, you are so tight... Geez I can't get enough of you!"

He hold still my hips and started to move frantically. I thought I was going to die in his arms. I was so near to explode, I couldn't breathe. "I love you... Bon! The inevitable came, I started to cry and laugh at the time, my body start to shake. I felt his essence spilled inside of me and said "I love you too."

Making love in nature like that was totally new experience that I will never forget. I put back my leather jacket, happy there was a zipper, didn't feel like putting my bra, and my tank top was ruined. I shake my head, looking the damages that Kai has done. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not!"

He chuckled and said "Yes you are right I'm not."

I fold my bra, put it his pocket. I didn't want to go back inside, yet. I think Kai was feeling the same way, but we are not the only ones in this world. They probably going to start to worry.

So we walk slowly, towards the Boarding House, holding hands. My heart felt so light.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like it! Comment, reviews, PM! Love your imput. Have a good week:) pearlangel7**_


	4. Sacrifice Part One

**_Author's Note:_** So sorry for the wait, some personal events occurred. That affect me, I couldn't write, I had to take a break. thank you for your patience and your love! I want to thank jordanjanellejoy, to be caring. :) Showing we are not alone, we are all connected, whatever happen in your life. Here's a new chapter in this Bonkai journey, hope you like it.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four: Sacrifice Part One_**

We were approaching the Boarding house, when I felt some presence. Look at Bonnie worried, see in her eyes that she felt it too. I saw Lily approaching, automatically, I put an invisible barrier surrounding us so she can't harm us. I can't lose Bonnie. She tried to approach with vampire speed, but it didn't work. The barrier was working.

"Good Evening, I just want to talk..."

"You want to talk, then talk, after what you did earlier, I do not trust you."

She had an object in her hands, we realized she got the ascendant. "Miss Bennett, you should learn to hide better valuable objects. I will find a way to opened this prison and freed my family, there's always a loophole with magic. One way or the other, they will be free. Are you going to help me or be against me that will be the question."

"We can't help you, my blood is no more the key to activate the ascendant." Bonnie said

"I need my family, I want my family, you will pay for this! You'll see!" Lily disappeared.

I know Bonnie disactivate the ascendant and my dad removed the power to open prison worlds in Bonnie's bloodline, but what if Lily is right and say there's a loophole? What did she mean by we will pay for this? I had a bad feeling about this. We returned to the Boarding House, everyone was sleeping already. So we went to the living room, happy to see Jeremy wasn't there, probably he went to Matt's place. Bonnie was worrying. She didn't say anything since Lily left. I can feel how uneasy she was feeling. I took her hand, caress it gently, looking into her eyes wanted to removed the anxiety into them.

"We will find a way... But first, we have to protect Alaric and Jo. Remember when we were saying that they need to elope... It's still a good plan but we need to create a protection spell. I found that in Gemini's grimoires. We have to link each other, and then we will the protection spell..."

She shake her head and her eyes started to have some tears. "This is too dangerous you can die, it's too powerful, playing with nature has some consequences. I know, I've experienced it so many times. "

"There's no other choices, and we don't have time to find another alternative."

"I wont let you do this!" We turn finding Alaric and Jo. "I can't let you do this, Kai!"

"You have to think about your babies, you have to leave town and elope. We can cloacked you but you need protection also. If the heretics get out it's me and them they will go after! "

"I know that! But it has to be another way! I agree with Bonnie on this it's too dangerous! What if you do illusion spell?" Jo asked.

"It could work. But you still need to be protected. We will talk about this, tomorrow with the others are awake. We need time to rest. Plus, need to contact Liv, warn her about Lily. I have a bad feeling... Anyway have a good night."

I took Bonnie's hand and direct her to her room. The same one, she had when she was in the Other Side. I could feel she was worrying about the spell. I didn't feel to talk about it, but I know she won't let it go, so I said. "What would you do, if you were me, Bonnie?"

She was quiet for a while, lost in thoughts, and said "Probably, the same thing... I've red a quote that was saying love is selfless and it is prepared to sacrifice... I get it, you have to protect Jo and your family.I'm just scared for you. Who's protect you!?"

I hold her, kiss her with all my love. "I don't deserve you at all... You are protecting me! You are my angel. You are the reason I will stay alive."

She smile, and kiss me with tenderness. For her, I will renounce everything.

* * *

I hope you like it part 2 coming soon... Have a good week :)


	5. Sacrifice Part Two

**Chapter Five: Sacrifice Part Two**

I wake up, my body was yearning for his touch. I could feel him hard against my butt. His hand was touching my breast. I was so damp and ready for him. " Bonnie..." Then he was silent and stopped to caress me. I turned and realized he was sleeping. He was so cute, the sun was caressing his beautiful features. I can't stop myself to be in awe. I couldn't believe that even when he sleeps he can make me horny. Excited to see, I was in his naughty dreams. I start to slowly removed his boxer. Gently I touch and kiss his friend...

-xxxxxxx-

What pleasurable way to start your day? I had a wonderful dream with Bonnie and here's she was giving me a blow job. Her mouth was doing wonders, I felt I was going to explode! Oh God! Oh God! this is so good! She put a little bit of teeth, enough it bring me delight. I caress her hair, encouraging her to continue. I looked down she locked her eyes to mine and she change the pace I was near to ecstasy. But I wanted to be inside of her. It was a need as necessary than to breathe.

I place her facing a pillow, put up her nice derrière. I put in my finger between her legs she was warm and wet. She was so ready for me. I positioned myself in one deep trust I was near to lose control. I wanted to take my time. But it wasn't going to happened. She didn't wait for me to adjust myself. She turned her face towards me, looked at me wickedly, started to move her hips, calling my primal instincts. I lost it, I put my hands on her thighs, stroke her deeply. She was so tight and divine. She was meeting every of my movements. We made love with a savage passion, like it would be our last time. Then, we reached a orgasm almost simultaneously. Full of sweat, we cuddle. I couldn't stop to smile, and feeling this wonderful bliss. After all this drama, I will ask Bonnie to marry me. I can't see myself, my future, my life without her.

* * *

I felt overjoyed remembering our lovemaking, while I was eating my cereal. Elena came down smiled and said "Good morning! I can see and hear that Kai and you are in good terms."

"Yes, we are... Everything is fine now. What do you mean heard?"

She winked at me. "You can't get busy without us knowing... You are in house full of vampires"

Damon entered, kiss Elena. "Yes, my poor ears were bleeding" Elena laughed "Don't mind him, we were busy too, so no worries. I couldn't stopped myself to blush. When I was with Jeremy, I was worrying about these things, but with Kai, it didn't pass imy mind at all. This is crazy.

Oh my God, they probably heard me in the shower with him. I think I came at least 3 times, this morning. I know I was loud. I shake my head, trying quickly to finish my cereal, when the rest of the gang and Kai came to the kitchen. They all did some remarks laughing, but I can see they were happy for me. For a long time, I wasn't enjoying life. Finally, I have find true love. I couldn't stop watching him and smile.

Matt, Jo, Alaric and Jeremy arrived so we can set up a plan against Lily and the heretics. Not only that but how to protect Jo and Alaric. We were still not agreeing about the couple, what we should do, so we decide to upgrade all Jeremy's hunter equipment, so we can fight against the heretics.

* * *

Liv called back Kai, he went to the other room to talk to her. Meanwhile I was still putting magic in the equipment. The others were in the kitchen preparing supper. Jeremy approach himself to me. "What do you see in him? I can't believe you choose him over me."

"Over you? You were never in the picture. When was the last time we spoke?"

"You left me, remember? "

"I was trying to save everyone, remember? Even after I was back, you never showed interest. It doesn't matter, I will always choose him in a heartbeat. I love him, and I don't have to explain myself to you about it, since it's none of your business. "

I felt Kai's presence, I turned and saw him. From his look full of love, I knew he heard my conversation with Jeremy. He took my hands and say telepathically. _I love you too. No one will separate me from you!_ My heart jumped, I felt something was wrong. I looked Jeremy make a sign for him to leave the room. He did so with anger. I didn't care.

"What's wrong?"

"I spoke to Liv, there's some bad news. First of all, there's some strange activities in the prison worlds, due to the fact, my father have find a way to merge all of them together with his powers. He's trying to create a revolution. In the coven, there's some rebellion, people don't believe me as their leader and they want my father back. He started to contact them through magic and said I've manipulated Liv and you, so I can trapped him. With my track record, it is difficult for them, to believe me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to go to Portland."

"I am going with you."

"Bonnie... You can't... What about Lily, the heretics...? I would need you there to protect Jo and Alaric... "

"It's too dangerous. You can't go there alone ! If they don't believe you and kill you."

"They won't if they do, they all die. I don't want to, but I have to. I am their leader, It's a sacrifice I have to make, to be far from you."

"How long would you be gone?"

"I don't know"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight"

"Why, that early?" I knew why but my heart was breaking. I have to be strong for him. From all people I know the price of sacrifice. You do things on behalf of someone safety, even though you don't want to, because of duty and honor. But sacrifice come with a cost. Do I have not pay my dues enough? He hold me desperately. I could feel his distress and turmoil. I couldn't stop my tears flowing over my cheeks. He kiss me. _I'll come back to you. I promise. I love you._

* * *

Hope you love it. Please comment love to read your reviews :) have a good week end.


	6. Distance

**_Chapter Six: Distance_**

Leaving her behind was so hard, on our way to the airport, I felt my heart was sinking. I kissed her with all my love. Didn't care about my surroundings. Why I'm so unlucky? Finally I get what I wanted all this time, without knowing. I thought I wanted vengeance but no all this time I wanted love and acceptance, Bonnie saved me and give me that. _I miss you already like crazy._ Telepathically, she told me winkle going to my plane. I wanted to stay, but I know she deserve the best of me. I know she deserve a man take responsibility. Why my father can't leave it and us alone? Why Lily and the heretics can just leave it alone too? So that way I can be with her in peace. I should've kill him and never release Lily, in the first place... Arggghhh! It would have resolve this issue completely... Thinking about it probably not, at that time we didn't know how Lily was crazy. *sigh*

But I have to say, I don't know what to expect on how my coven will react on my arrival... My father probably push it to an extreme. I know Liv wouldn't have contacted if it wasn't serious.

I just hope it will take max a week to resolve this.

* * *

Its been already 3 days he has been gone... It seems forever... I didn't get any news since the airport. He just communicated that he missed me like crazy...I'm started to get worried. I can't do this anymore... I should have went there... But Jo and Alaric... The heretics... Argghh! There's always something happening in mystic falls, it seems now it's the same thing in the Gemini coven. Jo has been worrying about her twin, I didn't want to say anything to upset her more to bring harm to her pregnancy.

All the equipment for the heretics has been prepared. We put Alaric and Jo, in Lockwood Manor with Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and some other werewolf. I created a protection spell only humans, werewolf can enter. I'm the only one witch that can enter. So right now, they are protected for now.

If I don't hear from him, by the end of this week, I'm going over there. I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

I wake up my back was hurting, when I realized I was in the basement . I thought I was having a nightmare. Liv and Brenda were in with me, unconscious. This was bringing all these memories when my father locked me out because I was an abomination and he could lay eyes on me. That was before the golden twins were born. He used to beat me up with my magic. I couldn't defend myself. I felt helpless and I never wanted to go back to this. But here I am! What happened? I tried to use my magic, but it seems they make sure I don't have any in this room. Frustration waved over me. How long have I been here? Minutes, hours, days. I tried to recollect the events but couldn't.

I touched the shoulders of Liv and Brenda, but still nothing. I saw my phone on the table but it was close no battery. I knew Bonnie would be worrying more about this.

 _Bonnie I am fine, just been busy, they didn't welcome me like we expected._

 _Its been four days, that you didn't talk to me why?_

 _I'm sorry I forgot my charger home... I didn't want to stress out._

 _I know you are not telling me everything, something is wrong... I'm coming..._

 _You promised me you'll stay to protect my sister. Please don't come... If I need you I swear I'll contact you. Trust me, I love you..._

 _Argggh! I love you too... But I know you aren't telling me everything but I trust you._

I felt bad to lie to her, but I know if I tell her I'm stuck, she will come here and put herself in harm. I need to know what it's going on then after if I need her help I will contact her. I'm happy that there's distance between us right now... I can protect from anything. What does my dad is up to?

* * *

 ** _What is going on? Why Liv and Brenda aren't waking up? Are they dead? Does Bonnie will come? Stay tuned coming soon! Thanks for the love and the reviews!_**


End file.
